Trowa Finds Love
by trowa'sgal2004
Summary: Trowa and the pilots take a trip to the beach, and Trowa finally tells Kathryn his true feelings.


  
  
  
This is my first story  
  
  
  
  
Trowa Finds Love  
  
  
  
" Hurry up Duo!" Trowa yelled from in the car to his friend who was holding their trip to the beach up.  
  
" I'm a coming, I'm a coming." Duo replied. " Geez, you would think you'd never been to the beach before."  
  
" Well, I wanna get there before all the good rooms are taken." Trowa said in a annoyed voice.  
  
" That's what reservations are for. Duh!" was Duo's remark.  
  
Duo finally came stumbling out of the house with two over-packed suitcases. This would be the first vacation they had had in a long time.  
  
" Ah, a little help here, please." Duo tiredly said from behind the suitcases.  
  
" Sure, why not, if it'll get you moving faster. Heero, Relina, Quatre, and Wuefei are already down there." Trowa exclaimed.  
  
" Well, why didn't you say so. I would have been down here sooner." Duo said.  
  
" Ugggh, I give up." Trowa remarked.  
  
So after getting Duo's luggage in the car, the two pilots drove their way to the beach. Trowa knew this was going to be a long trip, because Duo was already sing silly songs.  
  
  
  
  
" Heero! Come out here. I promise, I won't laugh again." Relina called to her boyfriend who was hiding in the bathroom.  
  
"No! It wasn't funny and I'm not coming out." Heero yelled back.  
  
He was upset because a seagull had decided to relieve itself on his head.  
  
" I promise, honey, I won't laugh." Relina assured him, but was begining to feel her face crack up whenever she thought of the look on Heero face.  
  
  
  
" 28 bottles of beer on the wall, 28 bottles of... "   
  
" DUO! Stop singing that song, I swear if I hear another word, I'm gonna show you what is on that wall, and it's not gonna be beer!" Trowa yelled, finally after hering this song for the past 2 1/2 hours.  
  
" Ok, ok. You don't have to get worked up about it." Duo said sarcastically. " Can I sing....."  
  
" No!"  
  
" Or how about.."  
  
" No!, No!, and No! Absolutely no more singing. Duo, dude, your singing stinks." Trowa said, trying to get his point across to his loving, but annoying buddy.  
  
" I admit, I'm no Backstreet Boy, but Lady Une likes it."  
  
" Your kidding, I'm suprised she doesn't go deaf or something." Trowa joked.  
  
" Very funny." Duo said.  
  
They finally arrived at the beach and went to see their friends. Wuefei and Quatre were out at one of the amusement parks and Relina was STILL trying to get Heero to come out of the bathroom.  
  
" How long has he been in there?" Trowa asked.  
  
" For the past 2 hours." Relina replied.  
  
" Heero, buddy, you've been in there for 2 hours?! Damn! What did you eat?" Duo said, he just couldn't resist.  
  
About that time Heero slammed open the door, walked over to Duo who was afraid for his live at this point, and said...  
  
" Shut up right now or I will feed you to the sharks. Is that clear?"  
  
Duo wasn't gonna let this stop him from getting in a joke, he replied, " As clear a glass."  
  
The others couldn't help but laugh.  
  
" I think you mean crystal, Duo." a voice from behind them said.  
  
They turned around and there was Lady Une standind in a blue-striped bikini and standing beside here was Kathryn in a lime green bikini.  
  
" Une....you look....great." Duo barely managed to say.  
  
" Why thank you Duo." She replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Trowa stood there looking at Kathryn who stared at him.  
  
Duo saw this and wasted no time.  
  
" Trowa, dude, go talk to her."  
  
" I wouldn't know what to say, besides, I have no reason." Trowa said trying to hide his feelings.  
  
Duo saw right through his friend, but said nothing. Although he did not know much about his friend, Duo knew he has a hard time showing his feelings.  
  
" Ok, bro, that's fine." Duo replied.  
  
" Your not gonna do anything, are you? Because if you do...." Trowa started to exclaim, but was cut off by Relina.  
  
" Do anything about what?" She said.  
  
" Trowa doesn't won't me to do anything about him liking......." Duo started to say, but saw Trowa giving him a glare that ate at his stomach, " Errr, never mind."  
  
Relina knew he wasn't gonna tell him so she said never mind and went to change for their night on the town.  
  
  
  
While the girls were in their room getting dressed, Kathryn began wondering about Trowa.  
  
" Why do you think he didn't talk to me? Did I say something to offend him? Do you think he hates me?"  
  
" Whoa, whoa. Stop with the questions. I don't know why he didn't say anything, no you didn't say anything to offend him, and no he doesn't hate you." Lady Une said, hoping Kathryn would relax.  
  
" Are you sure?" Kathryn asked.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Well, ok. If you say so." Kathryn said.  
  
" Trust me, after tonight. He will do more than just say something to you." Lady Une said.  
  
The girls finally came out of the room and the boys just stared at them. Relina was wearing a black, mini dress, Lady Une was wearing a red, sparkling evening gown, and Kathryn was wearing a short, black dress with a split.  
  
" They look like angels." Quatre said.  
  
" They look like queens." Duo said.  
  
" Pa-lease they look like weak women Wuefei exclaimed digusted at his friends reaction.   
  
" Well, shall we go to dinner?" Relina asked.  
  
" That sound great, I'm famished." Kathryn said.  
  
" You! Try being with a guy who doesn't even stop for a potty brake because he's in a hurry. I mean, I really had to go, but would Trowa stop? No! We had to rush down here because Mister I-do- everything-the-hard-way does make reservations." Duo complained.  
  
" Duo, darlin, shut up." Lady Une said.  
  
" Gotcha Babe." he said.  
  
" Hey, where is Heero and Relina?" Quatre asked.  
  
About that time they heard screaming and moaning coming from the van.  
  
" Well I think that answers that question." Kathryn said.  
  
" Yup, definetly an answer." Trowa said.  
  
" Hey! Lovebirds! Stop what you doing and put your close on and hands up. You have the right to remain silent,anything you say can and will be used against you in all of our jokes. oh...one more thing. We're coming in." Duo said.  
  
" Yeah, and we don't want to see anything that will make us loose our appetite." Lady Une followed up.  
  
So they loaded up in the van and drove to the resturaunt.  
  
  
" Hey, doesn'tKathryn look hot, Trowa?" Duo asked.  
  
" Yeah, hot." Trowa mumbled, as he watched kathryn laughing at Relina.  
  
" So, what are you afraid of? I mean you two are perfect for each other, yet neither of you have made a move." Duo asked concerned.  
  
" I'm not afraid of anything. I just feel she wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. I don't much about myself and i couldn't give her what she needs." Towa said.  
  
" How do you know that?" Duo asked.  
  
" Are ya'll ready to order?" The waiter interupted.  
  
" Yes, I believe we are." Heero answered.  
  
" What would you like?"  
  
" We would like 3 orders of the Fillet Mingion, 2 orders of the Chicken Parmeasaen, a Ceasar salad w/ light dressing, a Chicken Alfredo w/ shimp scampy on the side, and a Shimp Scampy sampler platter." Heero said.  
  
  
After they ate their dinner, they all went for a walk on the beach. Trowa decided it was now or never.  
  
" Kathryn. "   
  
" Yes Trowa?" Kathryn looked at him smiling.  
  
Trowa started to speak, but instead grabbed kathryn and kissed her.  
  
" Go Trowa, go Kathryn, it's ya'lls' birthdays, uh huh." Duo started singing.  
  
" Duo...." Lady Une didn't get to finish her sentence because Duo grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
" Go me, go me, it's my birthday, uh huh." he said.  
  
" Trowa, what was that for?" Kathryn asked.  
  
" I love you Kathryn, I've loved you since the first time we met." Trowa said.  
  
" Oh, I think I'm gonna cry." Relina said.  
  
" Kiss me again, please." Kathryn said to Trowa.  
  
" You don't have to ask like that, I'd kiss you forever if you wanted." Trowa said looking into Kathryn's eyes.  
  
" Let's go to my room, I want to give you something." Kathryn said.  
  
" What?" he answered back.  
  
" Just come on." She said slyly.  
  
That walked in to her room and Trowa went and sat on the bed.  
  
" Wait there." Kathryn said playfully.  
  
Kathryn walked into the bathroom and was in there for what seemed like an eternity to Trowa.  
  
" Ahem." She finally said standing in the door.  
  
Trowa looked up and went from being half asleep to fully awake when he saw Kathryn was what dressed in. She walked over to him and said softly in his ear.  
  
" Make love to me, Trowa, I really want you."  
  
Trowa was speechless. He stood up, picked Kathryn up and laid her gently on the bed. He began kissing her, harder and harder. They turned out the lights and throughout the night made endless love.  
  
  
  
The next morning they all walked out on the patio.  
  
" Good morning everyone." Relina said.  
  
" Good morning." everyone replied.  
  
" So, how was ya'lls' night?" She asked.  
  
" Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but last night was the greatest night of my life." Kathryn said looking at Trowa who was looking back at her smiling.  
  
Everyone else was speechless. Nothing was said until after breakfast.  
  



End file.
